


Beast

by TuridTorkilsdottir



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Edging, M/M, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuridTorkilsdottir/pseuds/TuridTorkilsdottir
Summary: When Ubba arrived in Ravensthorpe to show his thanks and present a gift, Eivor was not willing to let him go again.
Relationships: Eivor/Ubba Ragnarsson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonchild_88](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonchild_88/gifts), [castielsangel_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsangel_x/gifts), [Rising_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rising_Phoenix/gifts).



> This was haunting me and I needed to write it down quickly. Smut without plot. Sorry, not sorry ^^  
> The first conversation is taken from the game, the rest is just me being weird :D
> 
> I'll gift this to you, Moonchild, because you have asked for it and gave me some ideas :D  
> And to you, Castielsangel, because your Ubba fic made me think of them in the first place!  
> And, of course, to you my dear Phoenix (do I need any more reasons? I just love you!)

When Eivor entered the longhouse, he could hardly believe his eyes. In the corner next to the Jarl’s seat he spotted a well-known warrior, dressed in his black and dark red colors, armored in steel and leather.

“Ubba Ragnarsson”, he said, smiling in surprise. “You are a long way from your king’s side.”  
The tall man returned his smile.  
“Eivor, yes. A long stroll through the hills and fields of Mercia”, he replied with a raucous, warm voice, while he came closer. “All so I could thank you.”  
“Thank me?”  
“For sending my brother to his just reward, in spite of the harm he caused you and everyone around you.” His expression turned sad for a moment, showing some sort of regret. “I could not keep him in line in this life. But I have no doubt the All-Father will put him to good use in the next.”  
Eivor avoided his look, feeling uneasy by the mentioning of Ivarr. The man he had killed. He was relieved that Ubba did not blame him for the necessary death.  
“A darkness followed your brother, one I’m not sure he understood. But as you say, he is now where he belongs.”  
Ubba nodded. “He is. And as a show of thanks, I came here to offer you a gift. A token of my respect.”  
He opened his hand to reveal a beautifully crafted silver ring. Eivor’s heartbeat fastened, while he intentionally brushed with his fingers over Ubba’s palm and took it.  
“Thank you.”  
Ubba retreated hastily.  
“Put it to good use Wolf-kissed. And may we meet again soon. On a battlefield if the fates are kind.”

That said, he turned on his heels and walked away, leaving the building.

Eivor was confused by the sudden departure. He did not want him to go already. Actually, he did not want him to leave at all. Heat was rushing into his cheeks and his heart pounded heavily, when he started running after him.

Catched him standing outside the longhouse and taking a glance over the settlement.

“You have to go already?”, Eivor asked, ashamed of the weak sound of his voice.  
Ubba just turned his head and smiled shortly, then looked back.  
“It’s almost unbelievable what you’ve built here in such a short time. Impressive, Eivor. But I won't impose on your hospitality any longer.”  
Eivor made a step closer and wanted to reach out for him badly.  
“You are not. Please. Stay.”  
Finally, Ubba turned around with a sigh.  
“I have matters to attend to.”  
“Matters that can't wait for one more day?”, Eivor said quietly, looking at him through half opened eyes and flushed cheeks for sure. “You haven’t come here all the way from Mercia just to give me a ring, have you?”  
Huffing at the bold assumption, Ubba shook his head.  
“No.”  
Biting his lip and catching a quick glance around them, making sure nobody would see, he gently touched one of Ubba’s hands.  
“Come.”

Eivor found his legs weak, when he guided Ubba to his room. His breath and heart fastened with every step they came closer to the promised togetherness.  
With shaking hands he loosened the heavy curtain bound next to the huge door frame and it fell aside, closed the opening at once and left them in the dim reddish light of a few lit candles.

Two huge hands appeared on his shoulders, running over them from behind, pulling him close against Ubba’s armoured chest. Eivor breathed out loudly and leaned into the touch, rested his head there as well, before he tilted it to the side to smell the skin of Ubba’s neck.

“I have to admit, I missed you”, the tall warrior murmured into his hair, as one of his hands cupped Eivor’s cheek and he placed a kiss on his forehead.  
Closing his eyes, Eivor smiled and whispered: “I’ve missed you, too.”  
He felt and heard the man behind him taking a sharp breath, before he shove Eivor’s face upwards and lowered himself that last bit to meet him for a gentle touch of their lips. Being so careful one would hardly believe it was the same man that growled and fought like a bear in battle.

Only in the beginning though. Eivor knew what awaited him, how he would change as soon as he was controlled by lust. And he was more than excited to feel him like this once more.

While their lips opened and closed around each other under wanton breaths, Eivor grabbed one of Ubba’s arms, led it around his waist and started to open the buckles of his leathern bracer. The piece of armor fell to the floor with a dull sound, soon followed by the second.  
Heavily tattooed arms crossed over his chest, while Ubba’s tongue demanded entrance to his mouth. Eivor granted it willingly, sighed against the intrusion of the wet muscle. Getting hard this very moment, he led one of the tall hands down between his legs to feel it.

“Just look what you do to me”, he said, wheezing, well aware of the bulge, that Ubba had formed himself by now.  
“Gods, Eivor”, Ubba gasped and swallowed hard.

Eivor turned around within his embrace, opened brooches and belts, so that one piece of clothing after another found its way to the wooden floor.  
When Ubba’s broad chest was exposed, Eivor pressed his fingers deep into the soft muscles and dug his teeth into the sensitive skin of his neck, tasting salty sweat and earning a deep moan in return.  
Ubba grabbed his backside, lifted him up and Eivor closed his arms and legs around the huge body immediately, before he was pushed against the wall and panting at the sensation of his hardness being trapped between them in his breeches.

His lips were already swollen, as Ubba pulled him back into loud, rough kissing with almost too much tongue and teeth. The beast within started to show up.

Firm fingers were entangled in his golden hair, held him in place, while Ubba started to work on his neck, leaving bruises for sure. His other hand still on Eivor’s bottom, kneading the toned muscle.  
Every touch of him sent shivers down Eivor’s body to his groin, making his middle pulsate and ache until he couldn't stand the sweet pain any longer.

“Ubba, please, I need you”, he breathed into the darkness.  
“Begging for it, Wolf-kissed?”, the other teased him with a grin and lowered him just far enough to press his erection against his own and pinned him even harder to the wall.  
Eivor yelled. And sighed loudly with every following thrust of Ubba’s hips.

“Ask me again”, he demanded with dark eyes.  
“Please, take me”, Eivor obeyed and was rewarded with another deep kiss.

Ubba carried him to his bed, where he helped him out of his tunic and pushed him down to the mattress, towering over him on spread knees. And wherever he found the patience for it, he slowly trailed the black lines up on Eivor's arms, fingers brushed delicately over his collar bones, making him shiver.

"You are a sight to behold”, he said quietly, before he came down and kissed him. Caressed his chest with his fingers and his lips, sucking and biting one of his nipples, while he rubbed the other between his fingertips. And slowly, so slowly, he wandered down Eivor's body.

Freed him of the tightness of his breeches and trailed down his groin with his tongue.

Eivor whined and pushed his hips up and down desperately, craving for his touch around him.

But Ubba took his time, sucked on the sensitive skin on the insides of his thighs while he firmly grabbed his hips.

"Please, Ubba. Please!", Eivor whimpered and dug his fingers deep into the mattress.

The arousal had become unbearable, his erection throbbed painfully.

And then, finally, he felt Ubba's mouth around him and moaned hoarsely at the intensity of the wet heat surrounding his length. The vibration of Ubba's humming made him fall in a sweet kind of trance.

He sighed deeply, enjoying the exquisite feeling that the bobbing head below gifted to him.

When the warmth disappeared, he complained with a whine but instantly felt excitement growing, as Ubba asked for oil.

A small flask was found right next to the bed. Ubba smirked, yet did not comment on it.

"Turn", he ordered instead and coated his fingers with the slick liquid.

Eivor's whole body was trembling, when he turned around and got on all fours, bluntly offering his bottom to his guest.

One warm hand grazed over his spine and grabbed one of his shoulders, while the other found its way to the needy opening between Eivor's lower cheeks.

This time, Ubba wasn't teasing, shoving two fingers at once slowly into him, earning a yell at the sudden stretch.

"Not as tight as last time", he realized, almost amused, and added a third finger, prepared him firmly for himself.

At this point, Eivor was nothing but a moaning, shaking mess. He lowered himself from his hands to his forearms to enable the intruder to get even deeper with his fingers. And he pushed his face into one of the pillows to silence the filthy noises that were escaping his mouth uncontrolled by now.

"Are you ready?", Ubba asked, sending another wave of arousal through Eivor's body.

He nodded and let out a silenced scream, when Ubba eventually pushed into him with his full length. Stopped shortly, so he could get used to his size. And moved on slowly, when Eivor relaxed around him.

The teasing, the sucking and feeling so damn filled had already been too much. But when Ubba started moving faster inside him, growling, the beast unchained, Eivor instantly felt the sensation of his nearing climax and touched himself.

“Hold it Eivor, hold it! I want you to go there with me!", Ubba ordered roughly and slowed his movement.

Eivor stopped his hand unwillingly and growled into his pillow. Raised his head for a moment to catch breath.

Ubba slowly pulled out, leaving him with cruel emptiness.

“Sit on me. Ride me. I want to see your face."

Eivor could barely move, but he forced himself to get up. He wanted this so much, craved to reach that high point.

They switched positions and Eivor lowered himself on Ubba, taking him in that last bit deeper. Sweat and oil was glistening on their bodys, when they moved together again.

Eivor fully lost control over his limbs and almost slumped down onto Ubba, who had started to push into him from below. Every thrust hitting that spot inside so the next hot wave of arousal rushed through Eivor’s body already and he pushed himself even harder against Ubba’s length. He gasped and would have come untouched for sure, but Ubba stopped once more.

“Don’t you dare, Wolf-kissed. Wait for me", he groaned and closed his hand firmly around Eivor’s pulsing hardness.  
“I can’t!", he cried out in frustration.  
“You can. We’re almost there”, Ubba promised and got up.

He changed their position once more, so Eivor found himself on his back, spread his legs for his lover and watched with adoration, how the heavily breathing, flushed giant took one of his legs up to his shoulder and entered him quickly..

Ubba caressed his ankle with his tongue and moaned into the muscle of his shank, while his thrusts became fast and hard, no more restraint. The beast in its full glory.

The room was filled with the filthy noise of damp slapping skin and Eivor bit into his hand to silence his voice at least. Not long, until he pressed Ubba's free hand against his hardness.

“Ubba! Please!”

And finally, Ubba's hand stroked him, while he started trembling and groaning himself.

“Say it again, my name”, he gasped through gritted teeth. "Come for me, now."

“Ubba… Ub… Ah!”, Eivor screamed with pure relief and came hard over the other’s hand and his own body. Ubba worked him thoroughly over his peak and filled him with his own hot release.

Then, he collapsed to the bed and breathed hard a few times, before he pulled Eivor back into his arms.

"You fought brave, drengr", he whispered and kissed him softly.

Eivor felt so numb, so empty, yet he hummed lazily and shove his tongue into Ubba's mouth once more.

"Lost your voice all of a sudden?", Ubba joked.

Indeed, Eivor felt too weak to say anything, replied only with a nod and rested his head and one hand on Ubba's damp chest.

And Ubba closed his arms around him. The beast had been tamed again, making way for the gentle giant he actually was.


End file.
